Our Darkest Hour: TItans
by Persiana13
Summary: Takes place during the events of Our Darkest Hour. Titans East, West, and Miami all have to deal with the Black Lanterns! Set in the DC Persiana-verse, side-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Darkest Hour: Titans **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 1: Hauntings

The storm did not let up. In fact, it only seemed to intensify.

M'gann M'orzz, the heroine Miss Martian, shivered a little as she looked at the pouring rain and thunder clamoring down from above. This storm felt unnatural to her. Her telepathy kicked on in her meditation as she opened her eyes and shape-shifted into her costume. She looked around and tried to sense where Connor Kent, the hero Superboy, and her boyfriend, was located. When she found him, she phased through the wall and followed the sense.

Connor was outside, staring at the statues of two fallen heroes; Lance Marlo, the immortal half-dragon Diablos, and Selene, the Amazon warrior code-named Red Knight. Both had been killed by the likes of Braniac and Smithy, and Diablos was buried here, as a statue of him and Red Knight were erected in their honor. The clone touched the statue, shaking his head. He looked back and saw M'gann standing in the rain.

The rain was an unnatural color, dripping black. It was almost as if this rain was poison. M'gann looked at her boyfriend,

"Are you all right, Connor? Is something wrong?"

Connor shook his head,  
"I don't know, Meg. Something's wrong. I came out to look for it, but, when I saw the statue…"  
He looked away, saying,

"I don't know why, but I can almost feel Lance and Selene calling out from beyond, begging for help. I don't know how, but I just know they are in trouble."

M'gann shook her head,

"Connor, I do not doubt you, but they are dead. I know you are in pain; I can sense it from here. It is just-."

Suddenly, her telepathy kicked on and she said,

"I sense something is wrong."

Suddenly, both teens were thrust through the walls of Titans East Mansion. The other Titans East members ran in the direction and, as they all looked up, a thundering, ominous voice ordered,

"RISE!"  
**Meanwhile, in Miami…**

Seymour, the Titans Miami hero and leader Headway, was musing through a book. The telepathic teen then heard a shout. It was Kaede, the ninja teen Onyx. She was screaming,

"NO! GET AWAY!"

Seymour blinked and jumped to find her. He telepathically called out,

_Titans Miami, Kaede is in trouble! Find her! _

Kaede herself was frozen in fear as she stared at seemingly nothing in the dark room. Sharon Smith, the former Hellion and now resurrected mutant Catseye, looked to her mentor,

"Sensei, is something wrong?"

Miranda, the contortionist heroine Laska, bounced in to the room,

"What's going on?"

Kaede's mouth trembled open for a few moments, before she blinked and noticed the other Titans Miami members looking at her. She shivered,

"What? Did I shout so loudly?"

Cody, the teen hero Risk, quipped,

"You were frozen, Kaede. Five more seconds and I would have copped a feel."

Sharon snarled,

'Touch her and you die."

Grace, the Titans Miami powerhouse, groaned,

"What's with the noise, anyway?"

Seymour touched Kaede's hand,

"What is it? Take your time."

Kaede shook her head,  
"It was horrible, Headway-sama. A power unlike anything I have ever sensed before is here. It is as if life and death have no meaning, and are blending together. And, it has captured our friends and teammates as well."

Grace shook her head,

"Oh, come on. Seriously, that ninja $% % should be laid off on. Either that, or give Risk some of it so we don't have to listen to him whine all the time."

Risk shouted,

"Hey!"

Seymour then looked around,

"Has anyone seen Jetstream or Tarot?"

Miranda looked around,

"Come to think of it, Black Condor has not appeared here either. Where is he?"

Just then, a telepathic disturbance alerted the super-smart telepath,

"He's in trouble. Says he's…he's fighting Jetstream and Tarot. They are different somehow."

Risk groaned,

"That's it. It's official. Condor has gone off the deep end and he's going to kill us all. Might as well kiss all of our asses good bye now."

Grace hit the powerhouse upside the head and flattened his face onto the floor,

"Shut up."

Seymour said,

"Titans Miami, move out. We find Black Condor and get to the bottom of this."

Next Chapter:

The undead continue to rise as an undead Jericho leads an undead Wildebeest Society after Titans East! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**ODH Titans **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 2: The Dead Come Out

Black Condor was the mysterious Titans Miami hero. A flyer and a knife expert, the mysterious teen had been a silent and stoic, yet loyal member, of the teen heroes. Normally, he would never maliciously target any of his friends. But…

He did an aerobatic maneuver out of the way, watching as his teammate Haroud, the former Hellion and now, Titans Miami member Jetstream, flew into him. Jetstream was transformed into a Black Lantern, a horrific creature of undeath. Jetstream groaned,

"**Give me your heart, Condor**!"  
Black Condor swooped by and threw a knife at the cybernetic teen. He growled, and Jetstream could see rage, will, and hope emanating from Black Condor.

On the ground below, Marie Colbert, the mutant Tarot, was also afflicted by the Black Lanterns and was now donning a black ring and a black costume. She pulled out a card,

"**Death**!"  
A reaper spirit appeared and seemed to chase after Black Condor. The aerobatic teen began flying as fast as he could, riding the currents all over Miami. He needed to get away from this, and fast. He circled around and got behind the spirit of death, but, it seemed to follow him wherever he went. He then got an idea and flew right at Tarot. Tarot looked on with empty, lifeless eyes. She then watched as Black Condor narrowly avoided her and the death spirit came into contact with her. The French precog let out a scream and she fell unconscious.

At this time, the other Titans Miami heroes got on the scene. Risk blinked at both Jetstream and Tarot,

"What happened?"

Black Condor shook his head,  
"I don't know. One minute, we were on patrol, and then the sky darkened, and it sounded like flies buzzing. The next thing I know, two of the three lights came into contact with them and now, they are wearing black rings."

Headway tried a telepathic scan, but shook his head,

"It's odd. I can't sense anything from them. It's like they are dead or something."

Grace cracked her knuckles,

"Then, let's send them back to the graveyard."

Kaede shook her head,

"We don't know what will happen to them if we kill them."

Risk quipped,

"I know exactly what'll happen. They'll eat our brains!"

Catseye said,

"**Not brains. Hearts.**"

Laska looked on and saw Sharon now donning a black ring. The contortionist heroine blinked,  
"I think I know where our third ring is."

**Meanwhile… **

Superboy was wide-eyed with fear,

"Did any of you guys hear something?"

Leonid, the Russian hero Red Star, shook his head,

"Bah! It is only a little storm. You are such a girl sometimes."

Connor snapped,

"Oh, yeah! Well, it's this type of weather that brings out undead zombies!"  
M'gann swallowed nervously,

"Zombies?"

Supergirl sighed,

"There are no such things as zombies, Meg. Stop listening to my idiot cousin over here. He's watched way too many monster movies."

A shadowed figure could be seen in the window and, for a brief moment, during a flash of lightning, a disfigured, undead looking face could be seen. It was hideous, but familiar.

Connor Hawke, the son of Green Arrow and the teen hero Hawkeye, looked up,

"There's definitely something out there. Something's moving around the mansion."

Superboy stood up,

"It's zombies! They're coming here to eat my brain!"

Holly Granger, the teen powerhouse Hawk, folded her arms,

"Then, what are you scared of? They eat brains, and you don't have one."

Superboy breathed a sigh of relief, then realized he was insulted,

"Hey!"

Dawn Granger, the teen pacifist heroine Dove, shook her head,

"Holly, please. This storm is getting on everyone's nerves."  
Kid Devil nodded,

"Yeah, but imagine if zombies were real."

Just then, the glass to the window shattered and everyone screamed in fright. There, standing before them, was a familiar face. The frame was distinctly feminine, and she carried a sword at her hip. The woman was decayed, but, she spoke in a hauntingly familiar voice,

"**Give me your hearts!**"

Hawkeye studied her for a moment,

"Wait, that's Selene!"

Hawk blinked,

"The Amazon chick?"

Superboy nodded,

"Come to think of it, yeah, it does look like her. But, she was killed in the battle with Smithy!"

The Black Lantern then closed in on them with her sword, intent on feasting on their hearts…

Next Chapter:

We change gears now and focus on Titans West, and an undead Jericho and his undead Wildebeest Society! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**ODH Titans **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 3: Beasts on the Loose

Jump City was home to the Titans West heroes Starfire, Nightwing, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Through their trials and tribulations, these five heroes have managed to endure many types of challenges throughout their career, but, this was arguably one of their more frightening tasks.

Jericho, a former Titans West member and traitor to the team, had returned as an undead Black Lantern. He watched silently as his undead army of Black Lantern Wildebeest Society members rampaged their way to Titans Tower. Starfire, the Tamaran warrior princess, cast her star bolts at the horde, but, each time they seemed to regenerate and get even more aggressive. She shouted,

"Nightwing, my attacks are ineffective!"

Nightwing, the former hero Robin and now team leader, fended off a few of them with his sticks,

"You're telling me. Whatever they are, they seem to be like zombies."

Cyborg, the teen tech hero, fired a powerful laser cannon at the Black Lantern horde, vaporizing some of the Wildebeests,

"My cannon works no prob here. Get behind me and I'll let loose!"

Beast Boy, the animal shape shifter, had turned into a T-rex and began swatting as many of the horde members as possible. Raven, the empathic sorceress, blasted them with dark energy, but, that too seemed to be ineffective. She said calmly,

"I do not believe this is working."

Jericho looked on and watched with an almost mindless interest in each of the Titans members. That was when Jericho and Nightwing made eye contact.

_Contact! _

Nightwing clutched his head and yelled out,

"No! Not going to happen, Jericho!"  
Starfire looked at her boyfriend and batted one of the Lanterns away,

"I am coming, Dick. Please, hang on."  
The former circus acrobat looked back and a vacant stare appeared in his eyes. He then spoke,

"**Must…have…your…hearts**."  
Nightwing then flinched a little and yelled again, screaming in such primal rage to expel the possessing powered Black Lantern. Jericho then materialized and he began to stare again, this time trying to find a new body to possess.

Beast Boy yelled,

"This is getting out of hand! We need help!"

Jericho then made eye contact with Beast Boy and was about to possess the green-skinned animal shifter when a shot rang out and hit Jericho square between the eyes. His head lurched back inhumanly as the bullet entrance and exit formed a perfect line.

Slade Wilson, the mercenary Deathstroke, was positioned on the rooftop of Titans Tower and Starfire looked up,

"Deathstroke?"

Nightwing looked up as well and narrowed his gaze,

"What's he doing here?"

The black and orange clad mercenary then jumped down, sword drawn, and landed right on top of one of the Wildebeest members. He fell through and started slicing through horde, decapitating the undead Black Lanterns. He paused and looked at his rival Nightwing,

"Despite any misconceptions about our meetings, I assure you this takes precedence."

Nightwing launched two Bat-arangs, both heading right for Deathstroke's head. However, Deathstroke did not flinch as the two missed and hit two more Black Lanterns that were about to overtake Slade. The two stared at each other and then proceeded to fight.

Beast Boy looked at Raven,

"Slade and Nightwing teaming up? Can this get any more messed up?"

Raven said flatly,

"It can. I don't know why, but I can tell the bigger threat is coming."  
**Above the skies…**

A dark, shadowed creature was circling overhead. From the silhouette, it appeared to be a dragon. It then looked down at the Earth below, its crimson eyes flashing bright red. And, in the irises, a brief flash of red lightning came…

Next Chapter:

Titans East is fights the undead Titan Selene, but she receives back up in the way of an ally that is sure to send shockwaves! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**ODH Titans **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 4: The Attack Comes

Red Knight looked on at the Titans East members,

"**Now, which one of you shall I feast upon their heart first?**"  
The undead Lantern could see various emotions ranging from rage to compassion, but, there was one thing all of them had in common; fear. They had no idea what was going on.

All were feeling fear, except for Hawk. She snarled,

"Screw this. Zombie bitch is going down!"

She charged recklessly into the fray, her sister Dove calling out,

"Holly, wait!"

Red Knight, her sword drawn, ducked the incoming blow rather quickly and slipped behind the avatar of chaos and struck her in the back with the twisted sword. Holly fell down fast, her wound bleeding profusely. Supergirl ordered,

"Everyone, get to Hawk, now!"

As they were all making their way to stop their former teammate, all of them, with the exception of Dove, were thrown away, scattered about the mansion. It was like an unseen force was helping the undead Lantern, buying time. Dove looked around and saw the other Titans East members thrown about. She looked around, confused,

"What is going on here?"

A sickening rip of flesh then could be heard and, as the pacifist looked back, she saw her sister had now come into the ranks of the Black Lantern Corps, resurrected as one of the dark Lanterns. Selene licked her fingers, saying,

"**Ah, the taste of rage. So spicy and delicious**."

Holly, now an undead Lantern, menacingly approached her sister,

"**Come on sis, join in!**"

It was then that both Selene and Holly tried to read an emotion off of Dawn, but, they could not. All they could see was a static outline. Holly yelled,

"**Feel! Come on and feel something!**"

Red Knight was also growing impatiently and yelled,

"**Feel something! I want to feed on your heart!**"

She then tried to go for Dove, but, as she did, suddenly, Red Knight was disintegrated right before Titans East. Dove looked on in surprise, but the undead Hawk tried to take advantage of it,

"**Now, you are mine!**"

Like Red Knight, however, Hawk too seemed to disintegrate before her, leaving nothing behind. Dove looked on and clasped her hands over her mouth,

"What…what happened to them?"

Superboy shrugged,

"I don't know, but you just saved all of our asses!"

Kid Devil placed his hand on her shoulder,

"Are you all right?"

Dove looked at her boyfriend, tears streaming down her face,

"My own sister is dead, turned into one of those things. I don't know how, but I had something to do with her death, and it's driving me crazy! How did I do this?"

She then hugged her boyfriend, sobbing.

M'gann looked at the others,

"It would appear they cannot feast on Dove's heart. That means she is the only one fully protected from the Black Lanterns."

Supergirl nodded,

"And, with the Black Lanterns running amok, we need her on the front line of this fight."

Dove looked on,

"What? You want me to fight?"

Superboy shook his head,  
"She's not really fighting. They'll just come at her and she doesn't have to do anything to them. They'll just kill themselves."

Dove looked visibly uncomfortable with that, and Hawkeye shook his head,

"Nice one, Connor."

Suddenly, a booming voice said,

"**I suppose that was not totally unexpected**."

M'gann then swallowed,

"That force we felt; this is the source."

Red Star blinked,

"You do not think…"

The roof off of the mansion came off suddenly and, as they all looked up, they saw the source of the voice, as well as probably the very force that could kill them all now.

Lance Marlo, the former Titan Diablos, was now an undead Black Lantern. His normal crest was now that of the Black Lantern Corps, but it was decaying corpse, as well as his demonic red eyes, that truly frightened all the members of Titans East. He said,  
"**Now, let me feast on you all**!"

Next Chapter:  
Titans Miami are caught in their own battle against their former teammates! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**ODH Titans **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 5: Miami Melee!

Risk dodged a lightning attack from one of Tarot's cards,  
"Did anyone mention how much this sucks?"

Headway telepathically called out,

_Your statement has been duly noted. Now, let me concentrate. _

The super-smart telepath was attempting to figure out what to do. Presently, Jetstream, Catseye, and Tarot, three former Hellions that seemingly died and came back to life, were now under the influence of the Black Lantern rings, and there was no way to determine how, or if there was a way, to break the hold on them. Onyx and Catseye were engaged in a ninja sword fight. Both women were in their feline hybrid states and, though Onyx was a more experienced fighter, the fact that she was trying to take it easy on her opponent and try and reason with her student was proving to be a bit more challenging.

All three former Hellions were now garbed in black and grey versions of their costumes, and all of them had pale grey faces. Their eyes were vacant, and all of them saw various colors of their opponents' emotional states; ranging from fear and will in Headway, to compassion and hope in Onyx, to rage in Grace. Laska, the contortionist heroine, bounced out of the way as Jetstream tried to spear her from the air. He said hauntingly,

"**Let me eat your heart, girl**!"

Laska blew a raspberry at the undead Hellion,  
"You wouldn't like my heart! It's all rubbery, like me!"

She twisted out of the way again, and Black Condor threw a knife into one of the cybernetic limbs of his former teammate. The Hellion flier felt it connect and dropped out of the sky. Condor looked at Headway,

"Figure it out yet?"

Headway shook his head,

"No, I haven't. But, I get the distinct feeling that there is something or someone controlling these rings. We have to find the source of that power."

Grace, the super strong Asian powerhouse, batted Tarot into a wall,

"Could we look for it after these Walking Dead rejects get put down?"

Risk asked,

"You mean, you can't?"

The red-headed powerhouse snarled something under her breath. No doubt, it was a string of curses. Headway continued to telepathically scan the area,

"Wait, there is something. I am sensing a second telepath in the area. He is causing trouble in the downtown area."

Risk groaned,

"Oh, great. Just what we need. Another incident. This is completely not helping my reputation."

Black Condor shook his head,

"What do you want us to do?"

Seymour directed,  
"Keep them busy. Don't let them attack any more civilians. I'm going to the downtown area."

The avian loner said,

"I'll go with you. You will need someone to fly you there."

Risk watched as the two Titans Miami members flew away. He shook his head,

"Those two are running off now? What else do I need to have happen to me today?"

Just then, Jetstream came from behind and tried to munch out the cocky powerhouse's heart. Cody groaned,

"Me and my big mouth!"

**Meanwhile… **

The telepathic disturbance that Seymour detected belonged to a psychotic telepath known as the Psycho Pirate. The Psycho Pirate, his real name is not known, is a mysterious person that had invented a mask to mimic emotion and mind control. Of course, his sanity has been somewhat fractured and, though he fought the Justice League on several occasions in the past, he never materialized as a real threat. Killed in a betrayal, he has returned as a Black Lantern. And now, he was using his mask to make people feel every emotion in the spectrum, and feasting on them to sustain himself.

Black Condor dropped off Headway and said,  
"What do we do?"

Headway answered,

"Get back to the others. It's best if a telepath handled this."

The avian loner nodded and flew off. Seymour then moved forward to the Psycho Pirate. The Psycho Pirate laughed in a haunting, maniacal tone,  
**"Yes, these emotions that you are feeling! Feel them so I may sustain myself!"**

Headway walked by a couple madly making out, and then saw another man stealing everything that was not nailed down. Seymour looked on and thought to himself,

_The Black Lantern's themselves are devoid of emotions. They need to feel something on the emotional spectrum if they are to devour the hearts of their victims. That means that they can't feel themselves. _

An idea clicked inside Headway's mind,  
_Of course! Psycho Pirate's mask! If I could get that away from him, I could use it to restore the others back to their original states! It could work! _

He yelled out,  
"Hey, Psycho Pirate!"

The maddened telepath turned and clasped his hands,

"**Another victim! All right, let me see…**"

But, as Psycho Pirate attempted to use his mask's power, something was amiss. The will being emitted from Headway seemed to vanish. All that was there was something devoid of emotion. Psycho Pirate shook his head,  
"**What is this? How is he doing this?**"

Suddenly, the mask came off. One of the people Psycho Pirate influenced with greed snatched it and began running around like a mad man,

"I got it! It's mine! Mine!"  
Seymour smirked to himself and, with a telekinetic retrieval, managed to get the mask away from the greedy man. Psycho Pirate roared,  
"**GIVE ME MY MASK BACK!**"  
The super-smart telepath chuckled,

"Come and get me!"

He began running, but called in,

"Titans Miami; get the others to my location. I have an idea on how to restore our friends."

The chase through Miami was short and sweet. The two battles had converged in one location and Risk said,

"So, what's the plan?"

Headway looked at the four Black Lanterns,

"This."

He put the mask on and said,

"Feel!"

The power of the mask began to take effect on the Black Lantern rings. Psycho Pirate and the others held their heads in pain and agony and the rings came off of their fingers. Psycho Pirate himself had reverted to a decaying corpse, but, as for the others, they returned to normal. Alas, it was not meant for anything more than one use, as the rings and mask collided and shattered with each other.

Jetstream shook his head,

"What happened?"

Seymour said,

"We'll explain later. Right now, we've got to get in contact with the Justice League."

Laska asked,

"What for?"

Onyx nodded,

"You have discovered a vital weakness."

Headway nodded,  
"Yes, and they're going to need to know about it. Titans Miami… Go!"

Next Chapter:

The Black Lantern Diablos squares off with Titans East. Plus, the return of Arlington! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**ODH Titans **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own any OCs. _

Chapter 6: Arlington to the Rescue

A blonde-haired teen girl was sitting on the shores of a beach, in deep meditation. Her name is Arlington. Arlington was a dragon Diablos encountered when he was captured by the General. Though she was only sixty years old, she looked like a little girl, but had the ability to shape-shift into a small dragon. It was decided that Arlington, despite being alive for so long, should travel to Themysciria and learn how to fight from the Amazons. At first, it was a little uncomfortable for some of the older Amazon warriors to be so close to a dragon, but, after one of them befriended Arlington, she was learning how to fight, and much faster than any of them had realized. Her mind was unusually focused and, in a few short years, had developed considerable skill with weapon and hand-to-hand combat. Her favorite weapon was the sword. She once told Artemis, her mentor, that, when she held the sword for the first time, the golden dragon swore it was singing to her.

Right now, Arlington was in meditation when her eyes suddenly snapped open. She stood up and said,

"Diablos is in trouble. He is not well."

She hurried from the beach to her room, narrowly avoiding some of her new Amazon sisters as she quickly gathered her weapons and armor. Artemis, who watched the blonde girl run by, followed her,

"Sister, what is the matter?"

Arlington looked around, searching for her sword,

"Diablos is in trouble. Something is controlling him, making him evil."

The red-headed archer looked at her student,

"Are you serious? What is happening?"

Arlington shook her head, continuing her search,

"I do not know, but I could sense him, but just barely. It is like, he is here, but he is not. I know he died, but, somehow, someone or something is perverting his return. I have to return and discover what that is."

She reached for her sword and was about to put on her armor when Artemis placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder,

"Sister, I know you and he are dragons. To be honest, it has taken me a while to absorb such a thought…"

She did quietly admit to herself that it was not as far-fetched a thought as before. Arlington said,

"I know you may not like him, but he is sort of like my big brother and, he wanted me to train with you so I could learn how to fight and not get captured again."

Artemis nodded; the story Arlington told her was heartbreaking, and, in a way, she supposed, it was good that Diablos was there to help her. She nodded,

"Very well, but I will come with you. We will have to tell the queen where we are going."

Arlington nodded,

"Right."

**A few hours later… **

The shape-shifting dragon and the Amazon archer were now flying across the ocean and into New York City. The skies had visibly turned dark and black, as if perpetual night had taken over. Arlington shivered,

"Something is wrong. This is not supposed to be."

Artemis nodded,

"I know. Something is amiss."  
She then saw some dead flowers on the ground and, when she examined them, she noticed a sickly black color to the water, and they were wilting. The red-headed archer pulled out her bow and arrow,

"We must get to the mansion."

Suddenly, Arlington yelled,

"Get down!"

She pushed the older woman down as a large side of a wall nearly crashed on top of them. Arlington looked up and saw the Black Lantern Diablos, as well as Titans East, hovering above the ground. The other Titans East members were suspended, paralyzed at the undead dragon's might. Arlington shook her head,

"That's Diablos, but he's wrong!"

Artemis aimed her bow and arrow,

"And now, he's dead."  
The arrow was unleashed and it sailed through the air. The Black Lantern dragon looked at each of the Titans,

"**Now, which one should I feast upon first?**"  
He then raised his hand and the arrow was suspended in mid-air. He looked back at the two Amazons. Artemis was stunned,

"How did he-?"

She then found herself paralyzed and brought forth before the Lantern and the undead hero chuckled,

"**Looks like you're the appetizer!" **

Arlington rushed forward and, changing into as large a dragon as she could, tackled the former hero. Arlington had not learned to be a giant dragon, but the form was about the size of a small car and it was enough to break Diablos' concentration and hold on all of the Titans and Artemis. Diablos shook his head and charged up a red-lightning attack,

"**No! You shall all be mine! I shall feast on your hearts!**"

Supergirl got up and shouted the rallying cry,

"Titans, go!"

Next Chapter:

Titans East takes on the Black Lantern Diablos in an all-out counter offensive. And, after the battle, Titans Miami provides key information on how to stop the Black Lantern menace. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**ODH Titans **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own any OCs. _

Chapter 7: A New Front Opens

Nightwing, leader of Titans West, was converging with the rest of his team just outside New York City. Headway communicated telepathically,

_We've discovered a weakness within the Black Lantern Corps. I tried communicating with Titans East, but I cannot reach any of them. _

The former circus acrobat said out loud,

"We know; we're on our way to check it out. The emergency signal has been activated at the mansion."

Beast Boy looked around,

"Who's he talking to?"

Raven said simply,

"Headway from Titans Miami. According to Nigthwing, Headway and his team had discovered a way to stop them."

Deathstroke, who was with them, was simply sitting onboard the Jet. Starfire looked at him for a moment and turned her attention to Nightwing, who said,

"All right, Headway. We'll be there soon."

He looked back at his lover,

"Something bothering you?"

The alien princess nodded,

"Yes. Slade."

Slade looked up,

"If this is about all those times I fought you, it was not personal. I only do what I'm paid to do."

Cyborg asked,  
"Then, who's paying you for this?"

The mercenary said simply,

"This is personal."

Dick admitted to himself that it was very uncomfortable to have a man like Deathstroke the Terminator in such close proximity to them, but, if it helped with the fight against the Black Lanterns, he was going to take it.

**Meanwhile… **

Black Lantern Diablos unleashed a furious red lightning attack,

"**I'll flay you and eat your hearts!" **

Arlington turned back into a human form and quickly ducked the attack. Readying her shield and sword, she began to engage the undead Lantern in melee combat. At the same time, Kid Devil and Red Star charged in hard. Kid Devil used his acrobatics and delivered a snap kick to the back of the undead dragon's head. Diablos looked and was about to respond when Red Star put him in a headlock and activated his powers; sending a bright light around Diablos' eyes. Arlington struck with her sword through the chest, but, Diablos repelled them all away with his telekinesis.

Supergirl and Superboy came in next, flattening the former Titan through a wall and pummeled him to try and keep him down. It seemed to work, as he lay still after the beating. However, as Supergirl checked to see the damage she inflicting, Diablos was able to grab her neck and was not going to let go. A haunting laugh came from the undead Lantern as he tried to carve her chest for the heart he so desperately wanted. Longshot pulled out some knives and threw them at the arm of the former hero. It was severed, long enough for Supergirl to get away. Kara then looked and saw the arm re-attach itself. Miss Martian seized this opportunity and unleashed her Martian vision, frying what was left of the corpse. The undead corpse of the Black Lantern was singed, and, though they took a moment to breathe, it was a moment where Diablos recovered and yelled again, lunging for Supergirl. Dove stepped in and took the attack herself. Diablos made contact with the pacifist heroine instead and was thoroughly disintegrated.

When the other Titans teams met up, Headway explained,

"These are entities devoid of emotion and feeling. They need our hearts to actually feel something, and they are drawn to our various emotional states."

Connor held his head,  
"Yeah, I think we figured that out. Don't worry; we've got a secret weapon."

Risk blinked,

"Her? Doesn't she like, not fight?"

Hawkeye explained,

"Dove isn't affected by the Black Lanterns. Whenever they try to feast on her heart, they disintegrate."

Risk quipped,

"Remind me not to get on her bad side then."

Starfire said,

"So, that means Dove can be right on the front lines of this fight and she won't be affected by the Lanterns."

Dove shook her head,

"I can't."

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she took her mask off,

"I saw what those things did to Holly. They turned her into…into…"

She began sobbing. The fight was over, but the war was not. Kid Devil hugged his girlfriend, and the team leaders of all three Titans Teams knew two things; Dove was the best chance of beating the Black Lanterns; and this battle was only getting started…

End of ODH Titans.


End file.
